Picky Reader
by Wunderwrite20
Summary: Fang wants to know what Lightning is reading and when she wants something, she makes sure she gets it. Rated M. You'll see why so read on.


**This is my first fanfic of Lightning and Fang so of course all comments and tips are appreciated. Give encouragement to a struggling new writer. Of course I don't own Final Fantasy 13. **

The rain poured hard outside Lightning's apartment windows. The loud wind hurled at the small building and inside Lightning relaxed in her armchair. Dressed in her brown skirt and sweater (usually worn under her GC uniform) she casually had a book in hand while munching on an apple. Thunder rolled across the sky, though unnoticed by Lightning as she turned the next page of her book, completely engrossed in the novel.

Then knocking jarred her from her thoughts. Setting down her book on the arm of her chair she made her way to the door, taking another bite from the apple. Pulling the door open a woman immediately tumbled in, quickly throwing the door shut behind her to cease the onslaught of rain and wind. It was Fang. Lightning sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What are you doing here Fang?" she asked. Fang and Lightning never got along too well. Fang had the annoying habit of getting under Lightning's skin with stupid questions and teasing. The young Pulsian was somewhat of a nuisance in Lightning's opinion. She turned back toward her armchair, pulling her feet under her and returned to her book.

"I just came by to return those components to you. They didn't fit so I can't use them." Fang replied dumping a large bag of old clockwork parts onto the table adjacent to Lightning's chair.

"Well you sure chose a great time to return them." She motioned to the raging storm outside which now seemed to have intensified, perfectly matching Lightning's mood.

Fang looked Lightning up and down, taking in the image of the soldier sitting quietly reading a book. It was hardly the thing she expected a soldier to do for relaxation. Lightning had always been tough and headstrong; a serious person who didn't find pleasure in small doings. So Fang asked:

"What are you doing Light?"

Lightning looked up from her page; a chunk of apple lodged in her cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" she asked munching away and not taking off her stern gaze from Fang.

"I mean that, in your hand. I didn't know you read." She said pointing towards the object Lightning still held, perfectly balanced on her fingers.

Lightning turned to the book, then back to Fang, then the book and again back at Fang; a look of annoyed puzzlement on her face.

"So?" she said rather flatly.

"So I mean-"Fang replied letting out a big sigh and placing her hands on her hips. "-the tough soldier does know how to relax huh?" She stepped forward attempting to take the book but Lightning was too fast. In a second she was to her feet and glaring at Fang, still munching on her piece of apple furiously, her eyes glaring at Fang.

"What difference does it make to you what I do to relax?" Lightning asked suspiciously, still not taking her glare off Fang and taking another big bite from her apple.

"Well, let me see what it is you're reading." Fang made another try at seizing the book but again, Lightning moved too fast and moved it above her head and just barely out of Fang's reach, though this caused Fang to move much closer to her for Lightning's liking. She was set on retrieving whatever book Lightning held in hand and when Fang made up her mind on something there was no changing it.

"That's hardly any of your business Fang." She could feel the soft breaths of the Pulsian woman and though Lightning would never openly admit it, it excited her being so close to Fang. The close proximity sent shivers down her spine but she was determined not to show any sign of such thoughts.

Then Fang did something unexpected. She first got a smirk on her face. She'd just gotten an idea and Lightning knew it. Fang gently grabbed hold of the top of Lightning's skirt with her two fingers and pulled her in closer, Fangs free hand still extended up to where Lightning held her book but now gently caressing Lightning's soft arm. Lightning let out a small gasp of surprise and excitement. Fang moved her face in closer only inches away from Lightning's lips. Then with a light shove to Fang's shoulder Lightning pushed the woman away and thrust the book into her hand.

"Here it's this one." She said, turning quickly to hide the pink in her face and walked over to the kitchen counter with more swing in her hips than she had wanted which only caused Fang to take in the pink beauty. The brown sweater revealed just enough of Lightning's soft but firm abdomen and lower back while her skirt rose up just high enough to compliment her long, smooth legs, her black leggings just barely visible from under her skirt. Fang looked toward the cover of the book she now held.

"A murder mystery?" She asked. "Can't say that really surprises me."

Lightning leaned against the countertop, crossing her arms.

"It offers better reading than most of that lovey-dubby crap Serah keeps trying to get me to read." She took another bite from her apple.

Fang fondled the book in her hands, still admiring Lightning and her sensuous curves. In her opinion Lightning was beautiful no matter what she did. The slightest movement from her was enough to drive Fang to her dirtiest thoughts of the pink-haired soldier.

Lightning still munched on her apple, giving Fang a quick glance as if still checking that she was there.

"You want something?" Lightning asked, avoiding eye contact with Fang.

"Oh! Sorry Light. If I'm bothering you I can go." Fang replied hastily, eager not to get on Lightning's bad side.

"No. I meant did you want something? A drink or something? It's getting really bad out there and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to head out in that storm."

"Oh, sure. Actually I would like a drink." Fang said, feeling better that Lightning wasn't trying to run her out of her home.

Lightning tossed the last of her apple in the trash and opened up the bottom cupboard to retrieve some glasses. She wasn't really sure why she did it but in leaning down she decided to give Fang a little eye candy and only bent forward her torso, causing her skirt to ride up a little revealing the tight black leggings she wore under her skirt. As expected it didn't go unnoticed by Fang and she could feel her face going red.

After grabbing a couple glasses Lightning straightened herself, pulling back some pink strands that fell into her face and placing the two on the counter. She then opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"All I've got is wine. Hope that's alright for you." Lightning said setting the bottle down next to the glasses.

"That's alright. Must taste better than what I used to make on Pulse." Fang moved beside Lightning as she poured a generous amount into each glass. Gently she replace the cork and handed Fang some of the red liquid.

Fang clinked her glass softly against Lightning's.

"Cheers." Fang said and took a sip.

Lightning just mumbled something and downed hers in one gulp. Then almost as if she had done this many times before filled her glass again with hardly any effort and gulped down the second one.

"Take it easy Light. Don't want to bomb yourself do you?" Fang said placing her hand on top of Lightning's to hold back the next glass. Lightning quietly gasped at Fang's sudden touch and looked straight into her eyes. Their eyes met and it seemed like forever they looked at each other, gazing into the many colors each of their eyes possessed.

Slowly Lightning took a step towards Fang, their hands still touching. Fang did the same and Lightning could feel the space between them closing. Fang reached a hand up and cupped Lightning's cheek in her hand. Lightning's eyes closed and her lips were slightly opened welcoming the kiss. Their lips met and Fang let out a soft moan of pleasure as Lightning placed her hands on Fang's bare hips and pulled her closer. Their lips pulled apart giving a small sucking sound and Fang opened her lips more, caressing Lightning's lips with her tongue. Lightning leaned more into Fang engulfing her tongue in her mouth and sucking pleasurably.

Fang moved her arms over Lightning's shoulders, her eyes closed in pleasure at the kiss from the pink beauty as Lightning moved her hand under her blue sash and in between Fang's legs, rubbing firmly. Fang broke their kiss and moaned lustily as Lightning rubbed harder, kissing her neck and moving down her chest. Fang's head tilted back at the kisses and rubbing from Lightning.

"Mm, Light." She said through heavy breaths.

Lightning pulled away her kisses and looked into Fang's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I think it probably wouldn't be a good idea to head out in that storm."

She kissed Fang again, her kisses more passionate. The two embraced each other as the storm continued to rage on outside, the bottle of wine lay forgotten on the countertop.


End file.
